how did this happen?
by Harry and Ash
Summary: misty loves ash. Ash loves her. but when something went wrong, what is ash to do?
1. does he love me?

Ash and Misty  
  
This is more than just a… weeklong cruse my I say. It has been going on for two months now. It started like this.  
  
Ash was helping me chose my new bike he was buying me. I wanted one that was much more costly than the one he had ruined. I looked at it and pointed. He nodded and looked at the price tag.  
  
" This one isn't going to be easy to pay for." Ash said, not smiling, yet not looking mad or like he wouldn't buy it. He looked as if things weren't good or bad.  
  
" We can get a different one." I said after looking at the price myself.  
  
"No, it is ok. I have the money. If it is for my friend I really don't care" Ash replied.  
  
  
  
That is when it hit me! He thought me his friend!!! I was so happy I might had cried.  
  
"No. I will get another bike. I don't care ether." I really didn't need a bike, but we had gone a long way to get to this town and I felt Ash wanted to buy this for me. But not a really expense one.  
  
  
  
I ended up getting a yellow Pickachu bike. The bell sounded like Pika, Pika, chu! I was planing to have Ash and Brock over for dinner the next night and then they would leave and I would be gym leader. But now I though I would keep going on with Ash. I would have them for dinner and have a visit. That was all I would do.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tonight, I lie a wake in my sleeping bag. It seemed like a net forever keeping me from not saying the truth. I want so much to tell my love that some times I cry myself to sleep at night. Ash is waking over here, ok this is it. I am going to tell him. Breathe Misty, every thing is ok.  
  
  
  
" Mist, I have something to tell you." Ash said. His voice was normal and he sounded as if it was that he was going to tell me that we were going the wrong way to Camron city.  
  
" Me to Ash." I said hoping he would go first. I was almost going to dye of fright. But I stade as calm as possible. If you could say that.  
  
" You can go first Mist." Ash said. More scared this time.  
  
" Ok. Ash, I have this feeling for you. I think I…" I said. Unable to finish my sentence.  
  
"I love you to Misty. I knew there was something about you that day you reeled me in." Ash almost laughed about he day 3 years ago.  
  
I reached out to hug him. He almost ran to me and we hug each other for the longest time. It was possibly only half a min. But it made up for all those days that I had let things slip. All those times that I could have told him. This was the make up game. For all those times games got rained out. Now, I had won him, and he felt the same way too.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Ash and me go to the river. He must know how much I love to fish. We start to fish, ten minutes later we both catch some thing. We real them up, on the line is a line, Ashes and mine caught together. He reaches over and kisses me! My first kiss comes from my first love master. Who cares if he never catches all 250 pokemon. He has caught me, and that is all that maters. 


	2. happly ever after?

Ash and me were about to leave when Pikachu came up to us and fell to the ground. Shocked Ash jumped to my feet, swept up the hurt pokemon, Ash singled me to fallow, and ran off to get Brock.  
  
When I reached the camp, team rocket was there. Not Jessie and James. But Butch and Cassidy.  
  
In his stuffy voice Butch said "Hand over that thing." Cassidy chimed in, "Ya, or the red head gets it!" She grabbed me by the hair and her raticate jumped up on me. Frightened as I was I tried to be clam.  
  
" Were is Brock?" Ash was trying to make up his mind on what to do. Was her to hand his best friend he had ever had, or was he to save his girl friend. He didn't know what would happen to either of them if he gave the other one up.  
  
  
  
Cassidy tilted her head to a tree. There was Brock, tied up and it looked as though he had been knocked out. "Brock!!" I yelled, trying to get free of Cassidy to rescue my friend.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" a loud thunder form both Butch and Cassidy startled me.  
  
"Come on, give me the pokemon. Or this girl might not see you any more!" she had her arm around my neck now and was starting to squeeze my neck.  
  
"Ash!!" I yelled in panic. I was so sorry I had messes this up. How wad Ash going to chose. Cassidy started to squeeze me harder. As soon as I started to bend my knees, Ash handed over Pikachu. Tears running down his face he said the last words to Pikachu. "I love you, you were more than a friend. You were a brother. Now do what they say, I hope I will see you again." Pikachu was not crying, I thought he was too shocked and sad to do that.  
  
"Good little boy. You did the right thing. Now This one should look nicely on my pay check." Butch grumbled as he took the little yellow mouse by the ears and carried him the cage. Pikachu let out a great blot of electricity and jumped away from Butch. Cassidy freed Misty to retrieve Pikachu. Misty ran to Brock and untied him. Brock had woken up when Team Rocket screamed.  
  
"Run Brock, run!!!" Brock ran off to get Officer Jenny. Misty garbed Ash's hand and they raced into the woods. Hiding behind a tree, both Ash and Misty were having a fit of laughter. Pikachu was running from one end off the campsite to the other, hiding behind trees and getting in sleeping bags. Team Rocket would run smack into one another.  
  
Not to long after Officer Jenny was there. She made sure that the two were inside the van. Then thanked them for catching them. Amazingly Pikachu wasn't hurt at all!!!  
  
  
  
I guess happy endings are real! 


End file.
